


The Beastly Prince

by Angeluscaligo



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Beast Ben (Disney: Descendants), Cursed Ben (Disney: Descendants), F/M, Hereditary Curses, Hermaphrodites, Homosexuality, Incubus Jay (Disney: Descendants), Intersex Carlos de Vil, Intersexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Siren Carlos de Vil, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Heritage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeluscaligo/pseuds/Angeluscaligo
Summary: Woo befits the beastly Prince, whose Siren' call tows Incubus' wrath.Aka, the Beast!Ben + Siren!Carlos + Incubus!Jay smutt-fic people need ;D





	1. Chapter 1

Ben had never thought of any scenario that would ever find him right where he was, pinned between Carlos and Jay – the lithe pale teen's cock in his mouth and the muscular Agrabah teen's thick snake of a prick nestled deep in Ben's ass. And, worst or best of all, Ben knew at that moment, he'd never have wanted it any differently. He enjoyed this – more, he was ecstatically blissed out by this feeling of having to pleasure and be pleasured by the two villain kids. And, if their words meant anything, he was doing a good job for them. Carlos had stopped saying anything the moment he had forced Ben into deepthroating him, the lithe teen's cock barely big enough to actually force a gag-reflex but still thick enough to give Ben more than a mouthful to work with. Jay, on the other hand, hadn't stopped being extremely vocal from the moment Ben had begun pleasuring the strong ebony Tourney-player. But the moment he'd begun fucking Ben's ass had been when his vocal admonitions had gone into overdrive. As Jay had begun thrusting Ben's virgin hole, the amount of trash-talk spewing from his mouth had almost shocked Ben out of his arousal. By now, Jay was still trashing Ben as a filthy cock-slut. And Maleficent be damned if that didn't turn on Ben more than it should!

It had started innocently enough, Ben reasoned when he looked back at the beginning of this situation – just Carlos coming to Ben with a few questions concerning Auradon etiquette regarding the fluidity of sexuality and sexual identity. Ben had expected something like this to have come up sooner or later, but he had expected it to come from either the more brazen Mall or the more careless Jay. Evie, though less likely, he still could've anticipated, but Carlos – no, that certainly had become an option in his mind. The kid always seemed too asocial to even begin bothering to wonder about such stuff as sexuality and fluid identity – unless it applied more strongly to Carlos than he could know, as had been the case. He could have expected Carlos to be asexual or aromantic, but he hadn't considered intersexuality – the fault was on him, really, he should have known better than to judge Carlos purely on non-sexual outward physical elements. So the kid was obviously, or better said, dominantly male when it concerned the prevailing sexual traits. He had the beginnings of facial and pubic hair, present as downy sideburns and barely visible goatee, along with was to be obviously abundant hair on his legs. Tourney had granted Ben a view of the beginnings of hair in Carlos' armpits and a rather light treasure-trail just barely visible below his belly-button – but considering Carlos and Jay always had the option of showering in the lockable cubicles instead of the open group-shower, Ben hadn't seen anything past that. Jay, of course, had eventually joined them in the group-shower, but Carlos had kept using the cubicles. 

All in all, Carlos' visibly male appearance had given nigh a clue to the nature of his intersexuality. Indeed, only when Carlos had willingly stripped to his birthday suit and guided Ben's tongue to the hidden genitals between Carlos' taint and rose, had the truth become apparent to Ben. The higher-than-normal pitches of Carlos' voice, his rather elegant yet strong athletic movements, his acute yet subtle sense of fashion, his fondness for female companions – or rather apprehension of male peers, … It all spoke volumes now, showing to Ben a young teen coming into their own and finding their identity – and even though Carlos had evidently embraced his dominantly male characteristics as his core-personality, he had also accepted his ever-present female traits and needs. And as Carlos had guided Ben to his delicate folds, making the beastly prince use his tongue to part them and explore their inner-structures, Carlos had mewled so perfectly in female pitches that even Jay had commented on it as being so hot and horny to hear... Thereafter alternating between suckling Carlos' outer-lips and lapping at the teen's throbbing penis, Ben had gone almost insane with arousal. Between that and having Jay rimming his princely rose, Ben had moaned wantonly and keened like a feline in heat. And when Jay had finally begun plying his fingers to stretch Ben's asshole, preparing him finger by finger for the final reward, Ben had sworn he'd faint with the pleasure. Pairing the physical stimulation with Jay's apparent heritage of Incubus-lineage and latent magic, it was no wonder Ben felt like bursting. He longed to be claimed, but his inner-beast also wanted to claim its own – and it wanted to claim badly. By the time Jay started fucking Ben in earnest, eliciting wanton moan after moan, the Agrabah top had mentioned offhand that Ben seemed slightly more muscular and hairier than normal.

Carlos had confirmed the observation, stroking and gripping at Ben's longer hair, now falling to his shoulders rather than being neatly cut to just below his ears. Jay marvelled at the apparent appearance of more noticeable hair on Ben's buttocks, along with the decidedly darker hair on the prince's legs and arms. Ben had looked down then too, seeing that his happy-trail had become much more bushy and present. Chest-hair, previously absent, had begun to appear as a downy presence. Pushing it aside, Ben didn't want to worry about, just wanted to enjoy this – he had plunged himself with ardent fervour upon Carlos' genitals. Giving his unbridled attention to every bit of sensitive skin he could find in Carlos' groin, sucking dark marks on the pale hips and nipping at sensitive folds of skin, Ben made Carlos moan for more and more – until Carlos finally plugged Ben's mouth with his leaking cock and begun face-fucking the Prince. Carlos' petite balls, hairless but low-hanging, slapped Ben's chin every single time when Carlos thrust into the back of Ben's mouth, saliva and mucus streaming down Ben's mouth's corners and coating Carlos' thighs. Jay grabbed Ben by his longer hair then, forcing Ben to face upward and allowing Carlos just that little bit more depth in Ben's throat that made the lithe teen finally unleash his vocal praises. Jay held onto Ben's hair with one hand and slid his other hand under Ben's chest, pulling the prince closer to his tan chest as Jay continued to fuck Ben's hole in unrelenting deep thrusts. His throat closed and plugged, nose stuffy and barely open with the effort of taking Carlos' deep throat-closing thrusts, Ben's vision began to swim as dark spots began to cloud his vision. Just as Ben was sure he'd faint, Jay began stilling, deep guttural grunts sounding as the sweating tanned teen finally unloaded his semen as deep into Ben's bowels as he physically could. As if in answer to Jay's release, Carlos began his spurt to his own finish, climaxing a bare ten seconds later as his cum flowed richly and directly into Ben's open throat. Letting go off by Jay and with Carlos finally retreating his spent cock from the prince's throat, Ben gasped life-giving oxygen back into his lungs, his own orgasm denied by neglect on Jay's part but his throbbing cock still rock-hard and overstimulated by the fuck he received from Jay.

As Ben grasped his hands closed around the sheets beneath them, he noticed the beginning of claws on his fingers instead of nails. Turning his face back to Carlos, who lay before him on his back, legs open and cock still dripping cum, Ben only thought of claiming his own pet to fuck. Grabbing the lithe pale teen by the ankle and yanking him underneath himself, Ben latched unto Carlos' neck before the teen could gasp in surprise and object. Guiding his throbbing leaking cock in front of Carlos' fold with a free hand, Ben held those pale hips with the other and continued claiming Carlos' neck. Slowly sinking into the tight folds of Carlos' secondary genitals, Ben slowly bit down and gathered Carlos' wrists in a single hand above the teen's head. Pinning Carlos down and bottoming out inside him, Ben broke the skin beneath his larger than normal canine fangs and began to thrust. Jay, sitting back and observing Ben claiming Carlos, simply watched. After a few minutes of Ben slowly fucking Carlos, Jay let an idle hand cup Ben's balls and softly massage them. Carefully repositioning Carlos beneath him and forcing the teen's ass higher than needed to fuck him, Ben let go of the spot he had bit down on and ordered Jay to fuck Carlos' ass, his voice deep and rumbling, more growl than speech. Lubricating the ass offered to him by Ben, Jay fingered Carlos quickly, easily sinking in three fingers after just a minute – before coating his newly recovered throbbing erection in copious amounts of lube. Aligning himself beneath Ben's thrusting member, Jay slowly penetrated Carlos' rose. Carlos, panting with lust as each of Ben's thrusts forced air out of his lungs, now mewled again as Jay slid into him too. Filling Carlos' tight ass completely and his thick girth rubbing against all the sensitive spots inside, Jay thrust himself completely inside in a single forced movement. Beginning his thrusts in sync with Ben's, Jay began fucking the tight ass he had admired for five years by then.

In sync with each other and reducing Carlos to a quivering mess of lust-induced sobs and moans, the two stronger teens went at it for nearly half an hour before either of them cast away their careful rhythm and began chasing their pent-up orgasm. Jay was the first, finally having recovered from the previous orgasm and sinking his cock deep inside Carlos, burying his seed deep within the pale boy. Ben ordered him to stay inside, in few words, as he began to heighten his thrusts beyond what Jay had thought human capacity. Filling and nearly exiting the boy beneath him in a flurry of movement, Ben chased his climax relentlessly, Carlos only able to hold on to his strong shoulders as the bed shook with Ben's thrusting. Finally closing that last distance to his satisfaction, Ben threw back his head as he practically howled, his cock and balls buried both within Carlos – before the prince bit down on Carlos' neck again and send the boy reeling over the edge, forcing another orgasm from Carlos' overstimulated cock. They staid in that position for five minutes, before Ben began backing out and Jay got out of the way. But instead of leaving Carlos so they could go shower, Ben took hold of the lithe teen's legs and brought his hips higher, sending his tongue deep within the folds and coaxing out his own semen from deep within. Satisfied after a while he'd gotten all he could, Ben then moved to Carlos' ass, opening up the still pliant bud and chasing after Jay's cum best he could, before finally letting go of Carlos' legs and cleaning up whatever cum Carlos had covered himself with. Then Ben stood up, took hold of Jay and bit down on almost the same place as he had with Carlos, breaking the skin and licking up the blood he had drawn before letting go. Muttering deeply something about having claimed them and ordering them to stay put until he was done showering, Ben stalked off to the bathroom and closed it behind him. Neither Jay or Carlos dared to disobey the prince, confused and intrigued by what exactly had happened to Ben as they had sex. Looking at one another, Carlos and Jay came together and lay back on the bed as they awaited Ben's emergence after a shower...

As soon as Ben closed the door, he let himself slump down unto the ground, the exhaustion of the sex and the stress of wondering what was happening to him this time too much to ignore. Raking his half-nails across the floor as he stretched out on it in desperate need for the cold touch of the granite stone, Ben lets his silent tears flow, his chest heaving against the unrelenting floor as it racks through the anguish of desperate uncertainty. He could have know – no, should have known, that something like this would happen. Of course Circe's curse upon his father wouldn't so easily let him forget the faults and deeds that had warranted the curse in the ancient sorceress' eyes... Ben was vaguely aware of some time passing before he became lucid enough to try and stand up from his prone stretched out position. As he carried himself up and towards the large mirrored sink besides the enormous shower, he lifted his eyes and confronted the demon he dreaded observing in the mirror's surface. He calmed his breath before he did, however, and gazed upwards. It was less bad than he had feared – his frame had bulked up somewhat, as if his muscles had instantly gone through some belated teenage growth-spurt, and his hair, though longer, was still evidently his trademark flat yet messy. It curled lightly at the tips now, however, just brushing his shoulders and elegantly framing his face. The soft down he had before that served as sideburns and moustache was more obvious, though, thicker and more pronounced where it had previously been absent. His chest was much hairier now, as it had been almost bare before, and his happy-trail was quite a trail indeed now, with no subtle terms guiding any observing eye towards his pubic area. The hair there was still relatively normal, if a bit more bushier and darker in shade than before. His legs were now completely covered, with the mantle of downy fur stretching behind his hips and covering his butt too, tho more subtly. He did have to strain to actually notice, but once you'd seen it, it was always there. Lifting his hand and inspecting it, he found his nails were more nail than claw now – so this transformative effect did wear off, wasn't permanent. Ben sighed at this, remembering how something similar sometimes happened to his father, even after all these years free of the curse.

Ben focussed on a mental picture of his own calmth, using the breathing exercises his mother had taught both him and his father. In and out, hold five seconds, repeat. One minute passed, then two. After five minutes, he opened his eyes again, observing how he looked as he did before. Smiling and wiping his face with a free hand, he turned and turned on the shower. Stepping underneath the hot streaming water and soaping his body, he spread his butt-cheeks and softly lathered his still-pliant hole with some soap, slowly cleaning it as he remembered the feeling of Jay's cock nestled deep inside. Stopping after a while, he rinsed away all the soap and dried himself off, before opening the door again and leaving the bathroom.


	2. A Beastly Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Carlos watched Ben close the bathroom door, waiting for Jay to make the first move and break the tension between them. When Jay finally spoke up and asked Carlos what he thought about Ben's behaviour and transformation, Carlos could only reply with what he had find out about himself. Reaching at hiss backpack, slung not too far to the side of the bed when he and Jay had entered Ben's dorm and begun to strip for the prince, he unlocked it and took out an ancient weathered tome, its leather cover ornately engraved and inked with faded colours. Opening it at the marker he had left when wishing to re-read the information relevant to his own heritage, Carlos began reading what ancient scolars had managed to puzzle together about a variety of supernatural and magical creatures and their offspring. Placing a finger on the relevant paragraph's beginning, Carlos began to recite the words for Jay in a low, almost whispering voice.

“For, as discussed in chapter twenty, various magickal beasts can freely and succesfully intermingle with the human race and produce long-lived fertile offspring. Including the beasts readily mentioned before, we must also add to this list the races of Sirens, Incubbi, Succubi, Bestial Shapeshifters, Entlings and Drakelings. Able to breed with, but unable to produce offspring with humans, are the races of Drakes, Elves, Dwarves, Fair Folk, Orks, Sphinxes, Cockatrice, Basilisks, Minotaurs, Centaurs, Sophic Centaurs, Primal Kelpies, Goblins, Gryphons, Hippogryphs, Primal Nagas, Halflings and Ents. Included in the conglomerate of Bestial Shapeshifters are counted the races of Werewolfs, Werebears, Werejaguars, Werelizards, Half-Nagas, Half-Kelpies and Selkies, among many others. Due to the corrupted nature of these magickal beasts and their sinfull occasional intermingling, these lists are ever updated on yearly basis ue to the emergence of new hybrid races. The full lists of magickal beasts, magickal hybrids and magickal human races can be found in the companion-book to this volume, “Magickal Beasts and Their Races”,-” At this point, Carlos took another book from his backpack and showed it to Jay to be the mentioned companion-book, twice as thick as the book Carlos thusfar had been reading from. Skipping a few paragraphs, until he came back to a more relevant chapter, Carlos began whispering anew as he registered a soft thud in the bathroom. “Most cunning and devious among all these magickal beasts are the Bestial Shapeshifters and their hybrid ilk. Born from usually human parents in many cases, and made by infektion from bites of primal magickal beasts in other cases, the Bestial Shapeshifters can readily maintain a human guise to cover their bestial and corrupted nature. They seem ordinarily human and holy in nigh all aspects, safe a few. In the next chapter, starting from page three-hundred-five, we will discuss these aspects and how hunters can utilize them to recognize and eliminate these vile cloackers. Most prevalent among these magickal beasts are the hunter races, which include werewolves, werebears and many others. Apex predators in their natural guise, they are most damnable hunters of human prey. Their bite, in almost all cases, is magickal enough tin infekt the bitten prey into another bestial shapeshifter, against will and natural order. Often, these infekted prey succumb to the infektion in deathly fashion, appearing to decease before resurrecting. For this reason, Bestial Shapeshifters are sometimes counted among the same ilk of races as the Vampyres, Wendigoes and others – though unjustly so. After all, the infekted prey does not in fact decease, but merely slip into a deathlike sleep as their bodies are corrupted by the bestial infektion, before they awake as a newborn and corrupted bestial shapeshifter.”

“In a very few cases, the bestial infektion carries over unto the offspring produced by an intermingling between a bestial shapeshifter and a healthy human. If the human is female, they often decease due to the corrupted nature of the hybrid spawn, killed by the sin they bear. If the bestial shapeshifter is female, however, they often produce healthy yet corrupted spawn. If the spawn is female, the chances of their conceiving another infekted spawn when intermingling with a human, however, become impossible. The corrupted nature of their birth and their half-status of blood cannot allow healthy or living quarter-hybrids to be conceived. If the spawn is male, they can intermingle with a human and, if the human is female, sometimes conceive within their victim a living or healthy quarter-hybrid. Even rarer still is the quarter-hybrid offspring that can be born between a male hybrid spawn and a male human. Due to the corrupted nature of their birth and their half-status of blood, a male hybrid can on rare occasions force an unnatural conceivement within a male human. If carried to full term, the male human inavoidably expires when this demonic quarter-hybrid claws its way out of the conceiving victim's body. This birth, by sin and by blood, is blasphemy and must always be hunted to extinction when uncovered. Their conceivement of further hybrid spawn is lawless and primal in rage, bound to cause untold human victims and death. Sole exception to this whole fact are those bestial shapeshifters made, not by blood of birth or infektion by bite, but made by power of curse. Because these human victims are transformed by pure magick, instead of by corrupted magick through half-blood, they maintain their human full-blood status and holy purity. Their transformation is a semi-permanent curse and a definite punishment, not the result of born sin only absolvable by divine grace. Still, in rare cases, even when cured of their curse and living as fully human and holy again, this trait of bestial transformation can be passed on unto their human offspring, though always in a lesser degree. Never do the offspring of such cases suffer as dramatic transformations as their conceivers, merely abnormal physical changes for small periods of time. If such changes hold for a period longer than a week, one must assume a curse has again been re-enacted upon this offspring or their conceivers, and thus tackle the problem as such.” At this, Carlos stopped reading, a quarter of an hour already having passed as they finally heared Ben turn on the shower.

“So Ben – and us both too, for that matter, was transforming because he inherited part of his father's curse as the Beast?” Carlos nodded, before voicing his own suspicions. “I think so, considering how it was a minor change and not dramatic enough to be immediately obvious. It was more subtle and prolonged, probably due to his emotions as we had sex. The same applies to us, but more in the sense of bourne traits, such as your heightened empathy and subtle hypnotic entrancements of the victims of your flirting – or my intersexuality and genitals, together with my ability to mentally feed of high emotions such as experienced during sex. But since we can both feed on the emotions experienced during such moments as sexual intercourse, we don't feel the effects when we have sex together. But this time, we fed off of Ben – and his body responded to the mental and physical exhaustion, probably, by triggering his father's transformation to a small degree. It was undoubtedly an effort to fortify Ben's stamina and overall energy levels, to prevent him from passing out and being an easy target for predators. After all, King Adam's curse was that of a primally enraged beast, not a fully functioning and thinking intelligence. The fact that he and Belle could've talked at all was properly because of the long time he had spend as the Beast by that point – his humanity had to have emerged by then, in order to not diminish and be unable to be reinstated when the curse would finally have been broken. That was timing – this was instinct, and we were, in no better word, lucky.” Jay considered this for a while, before he shrugged and made Carlos put away the books. “Makes sense, I guess, but I'm not really in the mood to discuss this beyond simply knowing what happened. The why and other reasons can be discussed with Ben – he's probably as confused as I was. But since I'm no longer confused and half an hour has passed already, I'm feeling hungry again.” Carlos shrugged Jay off, who was trying to envelop the lithe teen in a tight embrace.

“You can't feed on me, Jay, I thought you knew that.” Carlos giggled, earning nothing more than simply a smirk from Jay. “I know, but imagine Ben exiting the bathroom and seeing me going down on you again – he might want to help me again. I need to feed of someone, after all.” Jay purred as he pushed Carlos down, one hand pinning him down by his chest as the other deftly began to circle Carlos' slick hole. Closing his mouth around Carlos' soft cock and slowly entering Carlos' ass with a single digit, Jay began his slow and torturous game with Carlos. Slowly working Carlos in a sweat as Jay nurtured the arousal ever present in the lithe teen, Jay let his hand go of Carlos' chest in order to slowly finger himself. Bobbing up and down on Carlos' cock, tongue slowly and unerringly teasing the slit as he put pressure on the bulbous gland by pressing his lips tighter and envelopping the flat of his tongue around the shaft, Jay quickly reduced Carlos to a quivering and moaning delirium. Voicing his utter and delirious approval of the magic Jay was performing on his cock with his nimble tongue and plump lips, Carlos let his hand grope wildly about – letting them go through his long hair in moments of perfect delight, then bunching them together in the sheets when Jay torturously teased with giving satisfaction. Bucking his lips up and down, delirious for more friction and desperate for that needed release, Carlos finally put his hands in Jay's long hair, binding it together in a single fist and placing a firm pressure on the back of Jay's head. Finally breaking into the tight heat of Jay's throat, ignoring the snorts and soft protests Jay's body and gag reflex made, Carlos was completely down in his own space of pleasure. When a firm hand suddenly took hold of his own head, Carlos opened his eyes in shock, finding Ben besides him with a towel around the waist. A towel, so Carlos immediately noticed, that was extraordinarily too small indeed and much too tented. Undoing it and letting it uncover Ben's glory, Carlos merely took the prince's cock in his own mouth as he began his royal duty upon the royal jewels.

Jay merely watched, hand around his own cock as he fisted it, entirely too entranced by watching Carlos perform his own kind of magic on Ben. Whining low and deep, drawing Ben's attention to himself, Jay settled himself sideways, displaying his own cock and his own need for stimulation. Ben understood all too well, letting his cock slide from Carlos eager mouth as he pulled Jay up. His head in Carlos' groin and his own groin near Carlos' head in return, Jay understood Ben's intention, as he refocussed his attention on the thick and lean cock before him. Slowly lubing himself up with the saliva generously provided by Carlos and the slick Ben carefully gathered from Carlos' asshole, he aligned himself in front of Jay's virgin hole before slowly sinking into the sheath. Jay moaned, no, rumbled, his appreciation at the feeling, the sensation of the rumbling sending Carlos in a frenzy as he attacked Jay's cock with his tongue and the hunger of a starved dragon. Quick and deft experience quickly reduced Jay to a drooling slut, spurring on his own need and hunger for Carlos. Ben did his best to ignore that part of the scene, instead focussing his attention on slowly opening up Jay's ass and relaxing those tight muscles. Licking his fingers and slowly working them in between his cock and the warm sphincter, he slowly forced open the hole and began his manual exploration of Jay's interior, all the while letting his own cock guard the opening, wedged between the sumptuous globes of Jay's muscled and firm bubblebutt. Jay was convinced he was seeing stars, as the combined sensations of Carlos' lips around his cock and Ben's cock in his ass came dangerously close to overstimulating him. When Ben's fingers began their own exploration and joined the hard cock, Jay almost saw black. He knew he couldn't keep up with that, letting go of Carlos as he urged Ben on. “Fuck, Ben- Fuck! Just fuck me! I- Need it! Now! Fuck!” This seemed to be what Ben had been waiting for, as he retracted his fingers and began plowing Jay in earnest.

The thrusts Ben gave were as forcefull as he had given them to Carlos, making the bed rock once again as Ben grunted and growled, his hands tight in Jay's hips and eyes locked on the ass he was fucking. Carlos, having a good view of the action, let his focus slip from Jay's cock to his ass, his tongue quickly joining Ben's cock as he began lapping at the abused hole and the thrusting cock. No sooner had Carlos begun when it became too much for Jay, who began screaming as he climaxed, his eyes hazed and his open mouth drooling, all control falling away as he was reduced to a gibbering addict. Coming hard and covering Carlos with his semen, Jay clenched down on Ben's cock, putting that last bit of needed sensation on Ben and forcing the prince to his own climax. Ben growled as he came, fingers digging into Jay's hips and breaking the skin, as he began filling Jay with his cum. Thrusting on, both dragging out some of his cum and forcing most of it deeper, Ben didn't relent as he kept fucking Jay through their timed climax'. Carlos, intoxicated by the sight and scents, began lapping up the bits of cum Ben was fucking out of Jay's hole. But Ben was too far gone and kept going, his own thought utterly consumed by the need to continue breeding Jay, with or without consent. Jay couldn't disapprove, however, as he had collapsed on the sheets, panting as if he had run a marathon. Carlos knew that Jay would've made it clear if he didn't want Ben to continue, so he merely focussed on his own climax. Turning about and locking eyes with Ben to see if he minded, pleased to see Ben wouldn't mind anything as long it didn't interfere with his breeding of Jay, Carlos settles somewhat between them, as he aligned his own cock with Jay's hole. Open and slick by Carlos' slick and saliva, together with Ben's copious amounts of cum, Carlos slid readily in, putting just that extra bit of pressure Jay and Ben both needed after their first orgasm. Ben grunted, letting go of Jay's hip with a single hand and bringing Carlos' face to his own, locking lips together and chasing after Carlos' tongue with his own. Fucking Jay's ass and Ben's mouth, Carlos moaned wantonly like the hungry whore he was, one hand holding onto Jay and the other slowly stroking Jay's newly hardening cock. Carlos had had his fair share of sexual adventures, both before and after he had left the Isle of the Lost, but this was something else entirely indeed. This was primal lust, focussed through Ben and coursing through him and Jay, in search for release and completion. A sex-crazed beast, a sex-addicted siren and a sex-eating incubus – it sounded way too much like some sort of perverted joke, Carlos thought idiotically, somewhere in the back of his unfocussed mind.

Ben kept going, his recent orgams prolonging the chase for the second one. Carlos alternated between fucking Jay and staying still sometimes, preferring then to let Ben do the work as Carlso focussed on staving off his orgasm. He wanted this to last, as he feasted on the energy Ben was giving off. Carlos could vaguely sense Jay's feasting off from the same energy, though the Agrabah teen was much too exhausted physically to bother with anything safe enjoying the fuck Ben and Carlos were giving him. Finally Ben began picking up speed again and Carlos began chasing his own orgasm in earnest. Focussing on Ben's feelings and in tandem with Ben's tempo, Carlos' climax was urged on by the approach of Ben's own. A few more thrusts later and they both came together, Carlos and Ben pulling eachother over the finish line as began filling Jay with their cum. Now even Ben had enough, as he collapsed in top of Jay and held Carlos tight against him. Their cocks still inside of Jay and their combined cum softly beginning to leak out of the abused hole, they panted and kissed languidly as they caught their breaths. Their lips travelled all over Jay's back, their teeth finding the mark Ben had given Jay and biting down on it again, one after another, sending rippled of satisfaction and desire through the teen they'd just fucked to sleep. Carlos slipped out first, diving in to lap up the cum now copiously leaking out of Jay and cleaning whatever he could of Ben's slowly softening cock. Carlos never knew why he desired to this every time he had sex, but it was something seemingly ingrained in him. All he knew was that he needed to clean up his partners – their satisfaction was tantamount to his happiness in this regard. Ben finally slipped out, collapsing on the bed between Carlos and Jay, as Carlos dove on his cock and began cleaning it of every last bit of cum and slick. Ben let a hand idly guide the lithe teen cleaning him, as he struggled to stay awake. But as Carlos was finishing up, Ben lost the struggle and let the darkness of sleep overcome him...


	3. A Siren's Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos learns about their ancestries...

“Sirens, categorized as a Bestial Shapeshifter due to their unique anatomical mimicry, are amongst the most dangerous waterbourne magickal beasts across the globe. Divided in three distinct phyla, each with at least half a dozen races, they dominate nigh every ecosystem within the aquasphere of the globe's oceans, seas and connected waterways. Divided into Abyssal, Continental and Coastal, sirens can be found across the whole range of temperature found within the aquasphere. Most numerous in diversity are the Coastal Sirens, classifiable into the major races of Kappa, Coralmaids, Selkies, Serpentine, Gorgon and Lakemaids. The Kappa usually inhabit marshy swamps and reedchoked waterways, the Coralmaids frequent only coralreefs and atols, Selkies usually patrol coastal shorelines and coastal waterways, Gorgons only reproduce near volcanically active aquaspheres and Lakemaids are usually found in medium to large lakes and pond. Most dreaded are the Continental Sires, classifiable into the major races of Seawraiths and Fogchildren. Seawraith have a particularly nasty form of territorial agression and will lure any ship trespassing their domain into rocks – though they are also known of simply entrancing whole crews before ripping them to shreds and feasting on their flesh. Fogchildren are extremely timid and travel with fogbanks, always under the cover of night and mist – only a handfull of eyewitness descriptions are recorded and only a single specimen retrieved, though these combined have given enough reason to classify them as a separate race. The most numerous in total numbers are the Abyssal Sirens, with no recognized race but with over a hundred known deep-see kingdoms. They are the most enigmatic and most amiable of Sirens, joyed in trading with sailors and coastal cities on certain times of year. All other races go out their way when they near, with exception of the Fogchildren and the Gorgons, though the reasons for this are unknown. They communicate only via the hybrid children they spawn with unlucky sailors and as such, their physical description is an unknown – though horrible specimens wash up from time to time that are attributed to these Sirens, though with no solid evidence and seemingly in odds with recorded behaviour due to the vicious appearance of such specimens. One race of Sirens, however, defies all attempt at classification, these being the Nereids of myth. The most ancient of all Siren races, they have no definite or agreed upon physical appearance. As they are Spirits of the Sea, more than that they are Sirens, they can evade all manner of trappings as long as they are near their elemental field – in this case being the ocean and sea.”

Carlos paused as he finished this paragraph, contemplating on what his other sources had shared concerning Abyssal Sirens, finding his lack of understanding concerning them extremely troubling. And apparently it had also concerned nigh every single scholar that studied them – they had remained a true mystery, even till this day. Carlos wondered – before he shook his head and began reading on. “Amongst their numerous traits and talents, Sirens are best known for their easy changing of the genitals – or rather the mimicry of the genitals needed to lure in their prey, when hunting humans. Though completely unnecesary in the hunting-style and hebaviour of the more ferocious races of Siren, such as the Seawraith and the Kappa, even those races maintain this fluidity of anatomy – to uncertain ends and without clear reason. All that can be said with absolute certainty is that they can easily interchange between male and female sex organs, with often both present at once. Most, though not all, races of Siren are extremely empathic and can determine the dream-version of a person's desired companion, using this knowledge in conjunction with their ability to glamour their physical appearance, to lure in their prey by appearing as the most beautiful person the prey can imagine to be wanting. Add to this the incredibly harmonic and entrancing rythms of their voices – and one can easily understand how a single Siren can easily bring down a gallion crewed by four-hundred. All a Siren needs is one single person to entrance and they can bring down a ship. Consider then a pod of Sirens seeking vengeance against stubborn intruders and one can vividly picture the demise of an otherwise invincible armada of cannoneer ships. For this reason, Sirens are amongst the dangerous magickal beasts across the globe and undisputed the most heinous within the seas.” Carlos paused his reading,testing his voice for a moment and rather pleased to find it still as disharmonic as ever before. As he flipped the page and was about to read on, Jay entered their shared room, immediately taking up all attention from Carlos.

Drenched in sweat and absolutely aglow in power, Jay looked absolutely ravaged. If he hadn't been wearing his trademark smirk and bore a devious twinkle in his eyes, Carlos'd have thought Jay had been mugged or something. “C, dude, you'll never believe what happened! Three words – Tourney. Team. Orgy!” Blinking for a moment at this rather sudden turn of events concerning Jay's sexlife, Carlos let the tan teen babble on. “I don't know what happened, but we were practicing and had just done, going to the lockerroom – I was teasing Chad about something, thinking how he'd look nice with my cock between his sneering lips. Then, he got this sort of glazed look, grabbed me by the arms – I thought he was gonna pick a fight, was just about to hit him head-on. But then he just dropped to his knees, tore down my shorts and immediately started sucking my cock!” Carlos blinked, somehow unable to picture Chad sucking off Jay on his own volition – something about a submissive Chad pleasing a dominant Jay just couldn't click in Carlos' mind. “And- and then, before I knew it, the whole team just gets this same haze over their eyes, after they'd been staring at Chad sucking me in shock! Carlos, I don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure the whole team just gangbanged me. I've been fucked by seven guys at least, twice to orgams even by three of them! What the hell's going on? I mean, I don't mind this, but I think I will mind trice-a-week gangbangs in the lockerroom. I'm exhausted as is.” Somehow Carlos didn't think jay really minded this too much, it seemed he had forgotten the fact that he fed off sex. And having the whole thirteen member Tourney team fuck and suck his brains out, going on rough calculation alone, must have set Jay good for at least nine days without sleep and in constant exercise. “Uhm, I don't really know, Jay. Must be related to your Incubus heritage, same as with my Siren heritage. Also, just out of curiosity, who fucked you first? Can't imagine any of them to have the guts to fuck you, even in that state.” Carlos quirked a brow as he spoke.

Jay's smirk faltered the tiniest bit, prompting Carlos to urge him on. “Jay, is there something you need to tell me?” Jay stood still for a few seconds, before hesitatingly answering Carlos' question. “I might have pictured them fucking eachother when Chad began his blowjob.” Carlos sighed. “And that would be why the team suddenly felt compelled to fuck eachother's brains out right there and then. You got that tiniest spark of Incubus magic in you, Jay – merely imagining, and thereby wishing, them fucking eachother, you make it happen. What did the team do when you all finished? Or did they keep going until you left?” Jay's smirk had completely gone now, a hint of absolute dread beginning to show on his face. “I- I don't know. They were still going when I hurried back here, after having come twice and being fucked ten times.” Carlos let a hand wipe his tired face. “Oh bother, might as well see if we can manage some damage control before it's too late.” Carlos stood up, locking an arm about Jay's waist and dragging him along en route to the Tourney locker-room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, this is the last I'll be writing for this work - I have a big manuscript printed out that needs immediate corrections and additional chapters written before the end of the year.
> 
> Anyone willing to adopt this work and continue it, send a private message along with an excerpt of your writing (please make the excerpt a small continuation of sorts of this story - impress me).


End file.
